


I Sleep Better with You Next to Me

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sometimes shares a bed with Jared (and it's always Jared's fault). There's nothing weird about it – until Jensen realizes he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sleep Better with You Next to Me

The first time they nap together is during season two. And it's Jared's fault. Jensen is an innocent bystander – bylier? – in the whole thing, as it is with most things that happen on set that are not strictly work-related.

The day it happens, it's freezing cold outside. They have a couple of hours off between scenes and Jensen decides to use that time to catch up on some sleep.

He's kicking off his shoes when someone knocks on his trailer door.

"Please don't let it be anything important," he mutters.

He trudges to the door and opens it to find Jared at the other side.

"What's up?" he asks, and bites back a yawn.

"The heater in my trailer is broken. It's like a fucking refrigerator in there," Jared says and looks at Jensen with pleading eyes. 

Jensen sighs, but steps back and lets Jared inside. "I was gonna nap," he says, a bit disgruntled. 

Jared beams at him. "That's okay. I was, too. We can just nap together," he says. "I promise I'm not gonna make a noise. You're not even gonna know I'm here."

Jensen shrugs. "Fine," he agrees, and Jared's smile gets even wider, if possible, before he makes a beeline for Jensen's bed. Jensen is about to protest, but then he glances at the couch and has to admit neither of them would be able to sleep on it comfortably. Plus, it's Jared – they've kinda been ignoring personal space since day one, so sharing a bed won't really be that different.

"You better not snore, or talk in your sleep, or kick me," Jensen mutters. "Or hog the covers. I hate cover hogs."

"Jeez, I wonder why you're single," Jared says with a sweet smile.

Jensen glares at him. "Fuck you. You wanna sleep in my bed or not?"

Jared quickly holds up his hand. "I didn't say a thing. Swear. Except how I think you're awesome and my best friend in the whole world."

"Good," Jensen replies. "Now get under the covers and shut up."

Jared mimes zipping his mouth shut, before taking off his shoes and getting on the bed. 

It's weird at first, lying next to Jared, and Jensen tries to keep to his side of the bed. The bed isn't exactly big, and with the both of them in it there isn't a lot of space left. Jared doesn't seem to mind – he shifts around for a minute, getting comfortable and then he's out like a light. Jensen lies awake for a bit longer, sneaking glances at Jared. The sight of Jared asleep is oddly fascinating. Jared's face is smushed in the pillow, features completely relaxed, and he's wheezing slightly, not quite snoring but making this soft, steady noise. Somewhere around Jensen making a mental note to tell Jared to take some cold medicine before he starts coming down with something, Jensen relaxes and starts to drift off.

The beeping of the alarm on his phone wakes him over an hour later, with his face pressed into Jared's arm. Jared's shirt feels a bit damp and Jensen is pretty sure there's drool clinging to the corner of his mouth, and he pulls back quickly, horrified. Jared makes a soft noise in his sleep and moves with him, until he's pressed flushed against Jensen.

"Of course you'd be a sleep cuddler," Jensen mutters with a soft shake of his head. He lays a hand on Jared's shoulder and shakes him.

"Wha'?" Jared mutters.

"We need to get up, man," Jensen says.

Jared lets out an unhappy huff and turns onto his back. Jensen sits up and watches Jared stretch, arms over his head and mouth opened in a big yawn. Jared goes limp afterwards, sprawled out in the bed, and blinks up at Jensen tiredly.

"Dude," he says. "That was a really awesome nap."

Jensen shrugs. "Yeah. It was fine."

"Fine?" Jared repeats and grins up at him, reaching out to poke Jensen in the side. "Drop the stupid macho act and admit that it was more than fine. Come on, am I or am I not the most awesome nap partner in the world?"

Jensen chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't think I've ever had a nap partner, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, let me tell you, I'm the best," Jared says seriously. "And you're pretty good too."

Jensen pats Jared's shoulder and gets up. "Well, either way, it's time to get back to work," he says. "I really don't want a PA to have to come get us and find us sleeping in bed together. We'd never hear the end of it."

Jared makes an unhappy noise, like he'd rather they stay in bed, but he gets up after Jensen, his hair a mess and a pillow crease on his cheek.

+

Jensen will deny that anyone but Jared is to blame for all the times they sleep in a bed together after that day until the day he dies. The bastard is sneaky and has stupid puppy eyes, and it's really hard to say no to him. Jensen is never going to admit that, maybe, he's not putting up as much of a fight as he probably should. It's kind of hard not to indulge Jared. Anyone would cave faced with Jared's pleading expression and his unfair ability to make every single one of his stupid ideas sound reasonable.

It's not like they sleep together _all the time_ , really – just _sometimes_. Jensen figures that's okay; lots of people occasionally share a bed with a friend. They're close and Canada can be really fucking cold and sometimes it's just convenient. Plus, kids have sleepovers all the time and he and Jared, undeniably, don't always act like adults when they're together. It doesn't really mean anything. 

Sometimes they just fall asleep on each other on the couch, and Jensen tells himself that happens to everyone now and then. Then there are those times they go out together and it makes much more sense for them to crash at Jared's instead of driving home separately – and Jared is just kind enough to let Jensen share his bed because the bed in the guest room is never freshly made. And has Jensen mentioned that Canada is cold? Body heat is one of the best ways to keep warm – any good scientist will attest to that. 

And, well, Jensen sleeps better with Jared right there next to him. After a nap – or a whole night of sleep – with Jared, Jensen usually wakes up feeling refreshed and relaxed, and it's a lot nicer than waking up alone. Jensen likes being close to someone, likes the intimacy of simply sharing a bed with someone else, and since he's not in a relationship right now, waking up to his best friend is kind of the next best thing. And if sometimes they wake up and don't get up right away, and if _maybe_ occasionally they sort of, kinda, in the broadest sense of the word cuddle just a little bit, that doesn't need to be talked about. Or hell, even thought about.

+

They spend most of the hiatus between filming season two and three apart, and Jensen misses Jared more than he should. Misses sleeping in a bed next to Jared ever so often, listening to his soft snores when his nose is stuffed from allergies or a cold, waking up with Jared's hand fisted in his shirt and his face tucked into the crook of Jensen's neck.

In Vancouver they only slept together every other week or so, so it's not like Jensen depends on Jared for a good night of sleep. But simply knowing he can't have this again until he's back in Vancouver makes Jensen feel agitated and by the time he flies back to Canada, he's pretty sure he can't even remember the last time he felt well-rested.

They meet up the weekend before filming starts, and Jared grills steaks for them and they play with Harley and Sadie, and share a bottle of wine. 

"So," Jared says when it starts getting late, scratching the back of his neck, "you, uh, wanna crash here tonight?"

Jensen tries to sound casual when he says 'yes', but the amount of relief he feels is a bit terrifying.

+

A few weeks into filming the new season, Jensen wakes up one Sunday morning in Jared's bed with Jared spooning him. Jensen is still on the verge of sleep, so he closes his eyes again and just dozes for a while, enjoying the feeling of knowing he doesn't have to get up for work today. He tries to stay as still as possible, so he won't wake Jared up, who is still soundly asleep behind him.

Their feet are tangled and Jared's face is pressed against Jensen's neck, breath hot and damp, and Jared has one arm curled around Jensen's waist, his palm laying flat against Jensen's stomach. He's hot, pressed flushed against Jensen, and his body feels big and strong, blanketing Jensen's side completely. Absently, Jensen thinks he can feel the outline of Jared's dick against his ass. He is pretty sure he should be freaking out about this, but instead he feels nice and comfortable.

He exhales slowly and sluggishly pats his hand down his stomach until he finds Jared's. Maybe, he thinks sleepily, his feelings for Jared aren't just platonic.

+

Jensen, unfortunately, doesn't feel quite as comfortable with his realization once he's awake and fully alert a couple of hours later.

Jared looks at him weirdly while Jensen stumbles through some excuse about having to go back to his place before he flees with nothing more than a mumbled 'bye'. 

On his drive home, he gets lost twice, mind reeling. When he finally gets home, he sits in his empty living-room, staring at the dark TV, and silently freaks out.

+

"You've been avoiding me," Jared says, handing Jensen a bottle of beer before sitting down at the counter with him.

Jensen frowns and pretends he doesn't know what Jared is talking about. "I'm here, aren't I?" he says. 

Jared sighs. "Still," he says. His eyes are downcast, watching his fingers peel away the label on the beer bottle. "You've been distant lately."

"Jared. I'm right here," Jensen repeats. "Having a beer with you, and once it gets here I'll have pizza with you and watch a movie _with you_."

Jared snorts. "Fine. You're here," he says. "But not really. It's like you’re constantly thinking about something else when you're around me and even when we hang out you're always looking for an out. And you haven't spent the night in a few weeks."

"Is that what this is about? Me not crashing here?" Jensen asks, and part of him feels like a dick for pretending he doesn't know what Jared is talking about, doesn't see why Jared is upset. "Look, I've been busy, is all. We're grown-ups – we don't need to have sleepovers every damn night, do we?"

"That's what you keep saying. That you have stuff to do, that it would be more convenient for you to sleep at your place, that you're meeting some friends I've never even heard about before. That's bullshit, Jensen," Jared says, and finally looks at him. He looks upset, hurt, and Jensen hates that he's the one who's causing this. "All of those stupid excuses are bullshit."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why the hell would I have a reason to avoid you, Jared?" Jensen asks, voice snappy. 

"I don't know!" Jared replies, voice louder and a bit shrill. "I don't _know_ , okay? But if I said something or did something to piss you off, you have to tell me. I don't know how to fix this between us if you don't tell me what I did wrong."

His tone is pleading, and Jensen thinks he can actually feel his heart break a little. "Jared," he says, voice softer. "Jared, you didn't do anything, okay?"

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth, biting down into the pink flesh and Jensen can't look away. "Then what is it?" Jared asks.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Jensen says quickly. "It's just – I think maybe we should stop sharing a bed when I stay over. We're too old for that crap, right?"

"Right," Jared echoes. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"Yeah," Jensen says. Jared gives him a tentative smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Okay. So, uh, now that my little melt-down is done, wanna go watch that movie?" Jared asks, and it comes out rushed, with a small, forced laugh. He gets up from the counter and makes for the door.

Jensen closes his eyes for a brief moment and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Jared," he calls out. "Wait."

Jared halts and turns around, his face looks flushed. "What?" he mumbles.

"Look, I don't want things to change between us. I don't want you to stop coming up with ridiculous excuses to nap in my trailer, I don't want to stop sleeping here, in your bed. I don't want to stop falling asleep with my head on your shoulder while we watch a movie," Jensen says. "But--"

"But?" Jared prompts.

"It's not exactly _normal_ ," Jensen says.

"Who cares?"

Jensen sighs. "I do," he admits. "Because—because... I don't think it's completely platonic on my part, and that's not fair to either of us."

Jared looks at him for the longest moment, eyes wide, and then his lips turn up into a hint of a smile. 

"Jensen," he says. "The last time I shared a bed with a friend was, like, in elementary school. I have absolutely no desire whatsoever to share a bed with any of my other friends – I don't want them to sleep with their head on my shoulder or wake up curled up against them." 

"Okay."

"What I'm trying to say is," Jared says, frustrated, "I don't think this has _ever_ been purely platonic."

Jensen wipes his hands on his jeans, suddenly nervous, and clears his throat. "It hasn't?" he asks, and the hope is clear in his voice.

Jared huffs out a laugh. "We _cuddle_."

"You're a very tactile person," Jensen argues.

Jared smiles at him fondly. "And you're horribly clueless," he says, and closes the distance between them. He cups Jensen's face. "This okay? If I kiss you, I mean?"

Jensen snorts. "I've just admitted I have feelings for you and I've slept with your dick pressed against my ass, dude," he says. "Yes, this is okay."

Jared grins. "Good," he says, and leans down and kisses him.


End file.
